callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ballistic Knife
The Ballistic Knife is a secondary weapon that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign In the mission "Numbers", there is an unusable Ballistic Knife in the room where Clarke keeps his weapons. Multiplayer The Ballistic Knife is a secondary weapon. It is a one-hit kill when fired as well as when used to melee. Like the Tomahawk, the fired knives can be reused if picked up off the ground or wherever it embeds itself. The trajectory of the knife in flight is similar to the Tomahawk, but more direct; it goes much further before losing momentum and dipping below the aim point. The knife must be primed by pulling a pin before it can fire. It is recommended that as soon as possible, switch to Ballistic Knife after every spawn, and then back. After this is done, the second time it is drawn, its draw time is approximately as fast as a pistol's, and can make the difference between life and death. The Ballistic Knife also greatly increases melee speed, so it is often used in knife classes for the quick stab and the ability to reach out and touch an enemy from a distance. The Ballistic Knife is best used when in conjunction with Perks Lightweight or Scavenger. Lightweight allows the player to run quickly and melee opponents entering a building, or coming round a corner or to make up for lost knife shots, while Scavenger can replenish lost knives. An even greater advantage, is when used with Lightweight Pro, which allows the player to jump from high points, and knife enemies on the ground below, and Ninja Pro, which allows the player to silently slip into a building, and knife enemies inside. However the Ballistic Knife is not recommended at long range combat, as the enemy can easily shoot the player, and knives which are shot may miss the enemy. When used in Hardcore, it has no aiming reticule or ability to aim down the sights and as such, is a poor secondary choice for inexperienced players. Be wary though, that despite what most players think, firing the Ballistic Knife will make a red dot appear on the mini-map. This means it is not suited for a stealthy role. The Ballistic Knife also appears in the Wager Match modes Gun Game, Sharpshooter, and Sticks and Stones. In Gun Game, it is used as tier 20 and the final weapon to be used. In order to win, the final kill must be made by firing the knife, not by stabbing with it. In Sticks and Stones, the Ballistic Knife is used as the secondary weapon and cannot be replaced. Zombies The Ballistic Knife is available through the Mystery Box for 950 points. The player is able to pick up knives after being stuck into zombies plus it allows faster knifing and more damage per stab (one stab up to about round five without the Sickle or Bowie Knife). Although the Ballistic Knife has a much higher stabbing strength in Zombies, most players think that this weapon is not useful due to its low ammo count, low rate of fire, and low damage. However, if there are multiple players in the game, the Ballistic Knife is a good secondary weapon, as when Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it can be very effective even at later rounds, in case the player's teammates are often down (more details on the Pack-a-Punched version below). If the Bowie Knife or Sickle is purchased, it will replace the regular melee knife when wielding the Ballistic Knife. This combination will be a one-hit kill to regular zombies up until round 10, a one-hit kill to Crawler Zombies up until round 13, and a one-hit kill to a Hellhounds until the third hellhound round. Even after, it is no longer able to instantly kill in one hit, it remains two hits up to almost round 20, and can still be just as lethal if in the right hands. The Ballistic Knife is very effective at making lots of points, due to its faster and more lethal knife attack. Therefore, (for the average player not skilled at running/knifing) if the player obtains the weapon at rounds four to ten, it is advised to use it with the combination of the Bowie Knife or a Sickle to make thousands of points. Once it loses its ability to kill with one knife attack, it should be upgraded and used until round 14. Even after round 14, it can kill the Crawler Zombies until round 16 with one stab. The user will also pull out the Ballistic Knife while downed instead of the usual pistol. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes "The Krauss Refibrillator" and will revive a player instantly if hit by the blade, which will give the trophy/achievement "See Me, Stab Me, Heal Me". Note the fact that if the player is downed, their knives will not revive other players, it will down them instead. As with all knife strategies, Juggernog is highly recommended, as in extremely close-quarters with a group of zombies, it is likely that the zombies will hit the player multiple times, making Juggernog necessary. However, even with Juggernog, it is still wise to back off after each knife to avoid getting hit too many times. For runners, it is recommended that when attempting to knife multiple zombies, rather that directly plunging the blade into their gut resulting in time used to pull the blade out, the player should stab while looking near but not at the zombie. This causes you to slash with the knife rather than stab. Ballistic Knife vs. The Krauss Refibrillator Achievement/Trophy See Me, Stab Me, Heal Me (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Fire a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife at a downed ally to revive them from a distance. Gallery Ballistic Knife 1st Person BO.png|Ballistic Knife. Ballistic Knife Bowie Knife Lunging BO.png|Lunging with the Ballistic Knife; a Bowie Knife is held in the left hand. Ballistic Knife Reloading BO.png|Reloading animation. Ballistic Knife Preparing BO.png|Preparing Ballistic Knife. Ballistic Knife Bowie Knife.jpg|A Ballistic Knife with a Bowie Knife. Ballistic Knife Sickle.jpg|A Ballistic Knife with a Sickle from Ascension. Ballistic Knife Crosshair.png|Ballistic Knife Cross-Hair. Ballistic Knife Numbers BO.png|A non-interactive Ballistic Knife found in the Campaign level "Numbers". Ballistic Knife Projectile Fired.jpg|A Blade fired from the Ballistic Knife in flight. Ballistic Knife Projectile.png|Blade after shot. Ballistic Knife Impact BO.jpg|A Ballistic Knife Blade after impact. Ballistic Knife Menu Stats.jpg|The Ballistic Knife's stats. ELITE Ballistic Knife.png|Render of the Ballistic Knife. Ballistic Knife pre-release BO.png|Ballistic Knife in the Customization Trailer. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The Ballistic Knife can be unlocked in the customized classes by completing 5 challenges in the mission "Fallen Angel". The Call of Duty: Black Ops model is also available as the Spring Knife, which is unlocked in the exact same manner. Multiplayer The Ballistic Knife reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. When fired, it is much quieter than its counterpart from Call of Duty: Black Ops. The fired knives can now be picked up by walking over them. The weapon again appears in the modes Gun Game, Sharpshooter and Sticks and Stones. Be wary though, that despite what most players think, firing the Ballistic Knife will make a red dot appear on the mini-map. This means it is not suited for a stealthy role. Equipping the Ballistic Knife will grant the user a 2% increase in movement speed. This makes Lightweight a good perk choice to use with the Ballistic Knife, making the player move at a total of 109% normal movement speed. The camouflages for the Ballistic knife can be unlocked by doing the following actions: *DEVGRU Camouflage - Get 25 kills with the Ballistic knife *A-TACS AU Camouflage - Get 50 kills with the Ballistic knife *ERDL Camouflage - Get 75 kills with the Ballistic knife *Siberia Camouflage - Get 100 kills with the Ballistic knife *Choco Camouflage - Get 125 kills with the Ballistic knife *Blue Tiger Camouflage - Get 150 kills with the Ballistic knife *Bloodshot Camouflage - Get 200 kills with the Ballistic knife *Ghostex: Delta 6 Camouflage - Get 250 kills with the Ballistic knife *Kryptek: Typhon Camouflage - Get 300 kills with the Ballistic knife Unlocked after completing all above camouflages *Carbon Fiber Camouflage - Earn 5 Revenge medals with the Ballistic Knife *Cherry Blossom Camouflage - Get 25 melee kills with the Ballistic Knife *Art of War Camouflage - Get 25 kills with retrieved Ballistic Knife blades *Ronin Camouflage - Get 1 Double kill medal using the Ballistic Knife *Skulls Camouflage - Get 2 Bloodthirsty medals using only the Ballistic Knife *Gold Camouflage - Complete all Camo unlocks for the Ballistic Knife *Diamond Camouflage - Get Gold on all specials to unlock Diamond for all Specials Zombies The Ballistic Knife can be obtained from the Mystery Box for 950 points. It will remain a one-hit-kill up to round 4. When upgraded, it will become the The Krauss Refibrillator. It reuses the old model and animations from Call of Duty: Black Ops like the Spring Knife. The Krauss Refibrillator's instant revival ability conflicts with the abilities of the Perks Tombstone Soda and Who's Who, making it a questionable weapon to use in combination with those two Perks. It is available in all maps excluding Mob of the Dead and Origins. Gallery Ballistic Knife BOII.png|The Ballistic Knife in first-person view. Ballistic Knife Stuhlinger BOII.png|The different model in Zombies. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Ballistic Knife appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Campaign It can be found in the mission Rocket's Red Glare. Multiplayer It can be unlocked and used in multiplayer. It is a secondary weapon like previous games. Trivia General *There is a slight knock-back when firing. This is more noticable when standing still. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The Ballistic Knife had a different Create-a-Class picture in game trailers: it had a bigger handle and a different blade shape. *Tally marks can be seen on the left hand knife that is used to melee with via Theater Mode. *In game-winning killcams, a fired Ballistic Knife will frequently appear to miss the target due to moderate lag commonly associated with killcams. *Its melee attack does not count as a knife kill if the player stabs someone in multiplayer. Instead it counts as a kill for the Ballistic Knife. *It has the symbol of the Soviet Union on the left side of it. *If the player shoots the Ballistic Knife at the oil tanks in the multiplayer map Array, the fired knife will just either roll slowly in the air and then fall down, or just stay in mid air. *When the Sickle is bought, the Ballistic Knife's ammo is replenished. *On the Ziplines in Call of the Dead, the Ballistic Knives float in mid air, due to the hands disappearing. *If one shoots a mannequin in the multiplayer map Nuketown in the back, the knife will end up on the floor instead of sticking into them. *The killfeed icon on the Wii is different and looks like the knife icon facing the other way. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The Zombies variant has no crawling animation. Instead, it simply disappears off-screen when crawling, like in previous games. The same happens with the campaign's Manual Crossbow. *In Zombies, prior to an update, the pick-up button had to be pressed in order to retrieve the fired knives like in Call of Duty: Black Ops. This has now been patched. *When using the Ballistic Knife in combination with the Galvaknuckles or Combatant Suppression Knuckles, the Ballistic Knife will not be used to melee. Instead, it will use the standard animation of either of the Galvaknuckles or the Combatant Suppression Knuckles. *When the emblem and clan tag are applied, the clan tag is on the hilt of the right knife, and the emblem is on the blade of the right knife. *When Diamond Camouflage is applied, the Combat Knife that is held with the Ballistic Knife will be gold and the string around where it is held will be diamond, which is the opposite of what it is on the single Combat Knife. *Blades fired can be destroyed by a Trophy System. * The Ballistic Knife cannot be placed in the Weapon Locker. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Specials Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Specials Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Specials